Adjourn
by Cloudynotes
Summary: Terikat dengan hatinya, tapi mencintai dirimu. Baek-Hyun. Jong-Woon. Dimana hatimu saat ini?


Title : _Adjourn_

Author : Cloudynotes

Genre : Romance, family

Rated : Pg- 15

Length : series

Main Cast:

Youn Ji-Woon

Kim Jong-Woon [Super Junior]

Byun Baek-Hyun [EXO - K]

Disclaimer :

All casts belong to God and themselves, but this FF belongs to me ^^

Note:

Ngebosenin. Full typo. Misunderstanding.

**_[CHAPTER 1]_**

Tumpukan kardus mulai tampak memenuhi pojok ruangan bernuansa biru muda. Kesibukan terlihat saat kurir membawa masuk beberapa paket besar. Seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi hanya mengawasi didepan pintu kini ikut mengarahkan dua orang kurir mengenai tata letak properti. Tak lepas pandangan nya dari keadaan apartement barunya. Yeoja itu hanya menoleh sekali ketika kepala jasa pindahan memanggil dan memintanya manandatangani tanda terima.

Lelah. Sekarang rasa lelah mulai menyerang. Tapi yeoja ini bahkan belum membersihkan tempat tidur berdebu yang ditutupi kain penutup putih. Ah sofa merah besar itu juga tak ada salahnya dicoba pikirnya. Sedetik kemudian, suara nafas teratur mulai menguasai ruangan.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 06.30 am, tapi suara toaster dan aroma bread toasted mulai tercium. Yeoja itu kini tengah berbicara dengan seseorang diseberang telepon. Masih disibukkan dengan roti dan madu ditangan, pemilik obsidian jernih ini lebih memilih mengamit telepon itu diantara telinga dan bahunya.

Helaan nafas berat terdengar begitu sambungan terputus. Yeoja itu kini mengingat-ngingat lagi apa yang baru saja dikatakan wanita paruh baya yang tadi berbicara padanya.

_"Aku akan merindukanmu. Jong-Woon juga akan merindukanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Suara mu terdengar lelah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jika memungkinkan, aku dan Jong-Woon akan mengunjungimu 3 bulan sekali. Untuk saat ini bersabarlah. Ini juga kau yang memutuskan. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tinggal di sini, di Berlin bersamaku. Kami menyayangimu, Ji-Woon ah"_

Ya yeoja dengan rambut panjang hitam ini bernama Ji-Woon. Youn Ji-Woon. Yeoja yang baru saja kembali ke korea setelah 7 tahun hidupnya ia habiskan di negeri orang. Bukan karena mengikuti orang tua ia pindah ke Berlin. Dia hanya mengikuti bibinya. Orang tua? Apa dia punya? Sejenak pemilik mata keabuan ini ragu.

Ji-Woon tengah mengelilingi sekolah barunya. Ya sekolah yang baru dimasukinya 3 hari ini cukup menyenangkan hatinya. Betapa tidak, seolah dengan standart yang cukup tinggi, guru-guru kompeten, beragam ekstrakurikuler menarik serta murid-murid yang siap bersaing kepintaran. Beruntungnya dia, diterima di sekolah yang terkenal dengan prestasinya ini setelah melewati beberapa tes.

Gadis ini masih sibuk mengelilingi 'rumah' barunya. Begitu banyak ruangan club yang harus ku lihat pikirnya. Klub music. Klub sastra. Klub seni tradisional. Entah sudah berapa ruangan yang telah dilihatnya hanya untuk memutuskan ingin bergabung di ekskul apa. Sampai akhirnya dia memasuki klub twaekwondo dan hapkido. Hey jujur saja dia tidak tertarik untuk bergabung di klub ini. Dia hanya penasaran saja. Ruangan itu telah kosong. Lampu juga telah dimatikan. Yeoja itu berbalik hendak pergi dari tempat yang terlihat menyeramkan itu.

_"ada yang bisa ku bantu?" _

Seorang namja tiba-tiba telah ada dihadapannya. Dahinya sedikit mengernyit. Mungkin bingung kenapa masih ada yeoja di ruang klub jam segini. Ya ini sudah sangat lebih dari waktu pulang.

_"tidak. Silyehamnida" _

Yeoja itu membungkuk sebelum pergi berjalan menjauhi si namja yang masih terlihat bingung. Dingin? Mungkin itulah yang pertama kali terlintas saat bertemu dengan Ji-Woon. Bukan nya yeoja ini sengaja bersikap acuh, tapi hatinya tak pernah nyaman dengan orang baru. Lebih tepatnya dia menarik diri. Ada perasaan tak enak tiap kali dia mencoba dekat dengan orang lain.

Bukan, ini bukan karena teman-temannya tak baik, mereka baik, sungguh. Yeoja ini hanya merasa tak cukup baik untuk mereka. Minder? Bukan, bukan perasaan seperti itu. Dia hanya kurang nyaman dengan masa lalunya. Lalu menutup hati dan menarik diri dari segala bentuk persahabatan yang dekat. Hanya berbicara seperlunya. Melakukan semua sendiri, semampunya. Mandiri? Yes, she is..

Yeoja itu kini ada didepan pintu apartemen nya, sedang berusaha menekan deretan tombol angka disamping pintu itu. Kantong belanjaan yang menumpuk ditangan mungil itu, membuat sang pemilik kesusahan melakukan niatnya. Sial umpatnya dalam hati.

_"ada yang bisa ku bantu?"_

Sejenak yeoja ini bingung, bagaimana bisa ia bertemu namja ini lagi. Disini didepan apartemennya. Yeoja ini menggeleng pelan, mencoba menolak. Tapi namja ini hanya tersenyum ringan dan langsung mengambil pekerjaan Ji-Woon.

_"6-2-8-4-5-2-2-4" _

Namja itu terlihat mengingat-ngingat. Clek. Pintu itu langsung terbuka. Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik, namja ini langsung saja masuk dan meletakkan bawaan berat itu di atas meja makan. Ji-Woon terlihat bingung kenapa namja ini tahu password nya. Sepertinya namja ini melihat rentetan pertanyaan diwajah Ji-Woon, setelah yeoja ini menyusul masuk, dan langsung mengenalkan diri secara formal.

_"Mianhamnida. Je iremeun Byun Baek-Hyun imnida"_

Ji-Woon hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

_"ah masalah itu, aku cukup dekat dengan Jung ahjussi, pemilik apartement ini sebelum dirimu, jadi aku tahu. Aku melihatmu pindah seminggu lalu, dan aku yakin kau belum mengganti passwordnya. Tadi aku hanya ingin membantu."_

_"ya, terima kasih"_

Ji-Woon hanya tersenyum seadanya. Baek-Hyun melihat sekeliling dan berkata bahwa Ji-Woon lebih bagus dalam mengatur letak property dibandingkan pemilik sebelumnya. Ji-Woon tidak terlalu menanggapi pujian ini. Dia sebenarnya terlihat tidak nyaman dengan basa-basi yang dimulai Baek-Hyun. Ji-Woon dengan sopan meminta Baek-Hyun untuk meninggalkan nya sendiri dan mengucapkan banyak terima kasih. Hanya beberapa saat sebelum pintu apartement nya tertutup, tangan namja itu menahan, hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan nama nya.

_"Youn Ji-Woon imnida"_

Jawab yeoja ini pelan, dan senyum mulai terlihat diwajah Baek-Hyun. Ji-Woon tidak tahu kenapa, dan tidak mau tahu. Perbincangan keduannya berhenti setelah Baek-Hyun berpesan dan mengucapkan salam.

_"Ji-Woon ssi, aku harap kita bisa menjadi tetangga yang baik. Aku tinggal disebelah. Di lantai ini hanya kamar kita yang berpenghuni. Jadi mari kita berteman. Dan jangan pulang larut saat pulang sekolah. Berkeliaran di sekolah saat sore hari seperti tadi tidak baik bagi seorang yeoja. Ndwae? Baiklah. Annyeong"_

Huh. Yeoja itu mengesalkan sikap Baek-Hyun yang terlihat sok ramah padanya. Sementara itu dibalik pintu apartemen Ji-Woon, sang namja tengah melihat tangan nya yg berkeringat dan bergetar. Mungkinkah, pikirnya. Sesaat semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih nan tampan itu.

tinggalin jejak ya ^^ gomapseumnida


End file.
